Jailbait
by tellmamatobuggeroff
Summary: Series of related one-shots. Ch. 4: Ninja!David and !Wes off to teach Kurt after an 'accident'. Here there be gay babies, one phone calls, angst, blindfolds, ninjas, and love... lots and lots of love. T for very mild implications.
1. Headmaster's Desk

Eyes met eyes. Glasz met melted chocolate. Disbelief met relief. They stared at one another in shock, never expecting to be in this situation. Oh, what a story this would make.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

The person in question cleared their throat. "Err… Yes, Kurt?"

"I just want you to know that this is the oddest thing I have ever done." Kurt said slowly, signing his name with a flourish on the check he was writing. "Including the time I wore a Lady Gaga dress and a pair of ten inch heels."

At the raised eyebrow he was getting from the secretary, Kurt added, "It was for Glee Club. The secretary, whose name was Kathy, Kurt noted, nodded with a smile that told Kurt that she didn't believe him. Ignoring the skeptic in front of him, he scrawled the date across the top and handed the check for one hundred and thirty three dollars to Kathy.

"Alrighty, then." The police officer holding Blaine said. "You're free to go, kid. Try to stay out of trouble or next time it's going on your permanent record. We clear?" The officer asked, un-handcuffing Blaine.

"Crystal, sir. I'm very, extremely sorry, and I swear you will never see me again. Thank you so much for being so understanding." Blaine babbled. Rolling his eyes, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the arm and dragged him out of the police station, the officer and secretary left shaking their heads at the two boys.

One they were buckled securely into Kurt's navigator and said vehicle was on its way back to Dalton, Kurt glanced at Blaine expectantly.

"It's later, Blaine." He said flatly.

Blaine looked at him in confusion and Kurt battled the urge to roll his eyes.

"When you called me earlier, at _three in the morning_ might I add, you asked me to just come bail you out and told me that you would explain later. Well, Blaine, it's later."

"Oh." Blaine mumbled. "Right, well, it's kind of a long story." He protested, running a hand through his untamed, curly hair.

"May I remind you that Dalton is an hour away?" Kurt said, trying to keep amusement from slipping into his voice.

Blaine sighed. "Okay, well, long story short, I got in a fight with that guy, Karofsky, at Target. He started it, and apparently fighting in _that specific Target_ warrants an arrest and a bail fine of one hundred and thirty three dollars. Karofsky's still back in there." Blaine explained, his cheeks stained red.

Kurt stared at him in disbelief. "They took you to jail for _that_? That's insane! And it would have made more sense to just kick you guys out! I mean, they had to go to the trouble of called the police and-"

Blaine interrupted, "That officer at the station, his name is Officer Murray, by the way. Anyway, Officer Murray was at Target already." He grumbled. "He apparently got a rather sudden craving for Target's donuts and made a pit stop at just the wrong time."

"I see." Was all Kurt could say. And then, as a new thought occurred to him, "What were you even doing at Target at midnight on a Saturday, anyway? Especially since we have Warbler's practice at six tomorrow, or rather, today, to prepare for that Valentines festival on Monday." Kurt said.

"I was driving back to Dalton from spending yesterday at home with my parents, and I got a craving for chocolate. Target was the first place I saw." Blaine admitted. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Are you PMS-ing?" Kurt muttered dryly. Blaine frowned at him.

"No."

"Good, because we're supposed to be awake and ready to sing in an hour, and it's going to take us another fifty minutes to get back to Dalton. We're going to have to book it to the choir room." Kurt said.

"I know. I'm really sorry, Kurt. And I swear, I'm going to call my accountant right after Warblers and have them transfer one hundred and thirty three dollars to your account."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You would have an accountant."

The rest of the car ride passed in silence.

* * *

Upon arriving at the school, Kurt flipped on the light above them and gently grasped Blaine's face as the other boy attempted to control his breathing.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, baffled.

"Checking for bruises." Kurt said, confused at finding none.

"He didn't hit my face, just my stomach a few times."

Instantly, Kurt grew worried.

"Did they check-"

"For internal bleeding?" Blaine finished. "Yes, they did. I'm fine, it's just a few bruises that will fade within the week."

Kurt relaxed, and then nodded. "Alright, well, we really have to go. We have five minutes to make it to the other end of campus before Wes starts nagging us."

With that in mind, both boys sprinted as fast as Blaine's bruised stomach would allow across the dewy grass of the campus, grateful that spring had come quickly. Sprinting across snow and ice covered grass never ended well.

* * *

"Well, well, well." Wes drawled when they arrived two minutes late. "What's this? You two look really flushed. And, you're late." He observed, smirking.

"Have you been making cute, little gay babies?" David asked eagerly, also smirking. The rest of the Warblers laughed at the blushes that darkened on the boys faces.

"No, we have _not_ been making gay babies." Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"So, were you making heterosexual babies?" Liam, a sophomore Warbler suggested.

"No, we were- well, it's a very….. complicated story." Blaine sputtered, not wanting to reveal just where they had been.

"Tell us Blaine, or I'll stand up at breakfast tomorrow and announce your upcoming little bundle of joy. _And_ I'll say that you two were doing it on the Headmaster's desk." Wes warned. Blaine stared at him in horror.

"You wouldn't!" He exclaimed.

"Try me." Wes growled. "You interrupted roll call. You deserve it."

Roll call might possibly be Wes' favorite of any part of the Warblers. He got to bang his gavel after each name he called.

"Fine." Blaine sighed, sitting down on a nearby chair. "But you guys, you have to promise not to ever tell _anyone_." He stressed.

"Oh, this is going to be good, I can so tell." William, a fellow senior Warbler chuckled.

"_Promise._" Blaine insisted.

"Everyone raise your right hand!" David called. The Warblers all rolled their eyes but did as they were asked. "Now repeat after me. I will never-"

"I will never-" They all chorused, most looking simultaneously bored and amused.

"Tell a single soul about where Blaine and Kurt have been tonight, err, this morning-"

The group chorused exactly what David had said, even adding the 'err' with a laugh.

"-even if they really were making gay and/or heterosexual babies on the Headmaster's desk."

"-even if they really were making gay and/or heterosexual babies on the Headmaster's desk." Was the laughed reply. To finalize it, Wes slammed his gavel onto his desk.

"Now tell us." He insisted.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt was bailing me out of jail." He said clearly, waiting for their reactions.

The group stared at him for a moment, and then they all burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, good one Blaine." Xavier gasped, clutching his stomach and giggling.

A few 'yeah right's could also be heard from the mass of laughing and hiccupping boys.

"Oh, thank you Blaine." Wes giggled, looking rather undignified clutching his gavel and giggling like a five year old girl.

"I'm not joking." Blaine's voice was flat, and all laughter stopped at once. Every eye stared at him, waiting for him to yell 'just kidding!' so they could all laugh more.

"Are you serious, Blaine?" David said in disbelief.

"Quite serious." He grumbled.

"What for?"

"Fighting in Target. This guy came up and started beating me after saying something about stealing Kurt or whatever, and I guess that fighting in that Target is illegal." They all stared at him wide-eyed, and then promptly burst into laughter.

"It isn't funny!" Blaine protested.

"You got put in jail for fighting over Kurt! It's hilarious!" An Asian boy by the name of Lee wheezed, nearly bent over in his seat.

From beside him, Blaine heard an airy giggle and turned to stare at Kurt in disbelief.

"Not you too!" He begged.

"What?" Kurt giggled innocently. "You're sort of cute when you're all flustered." He said simply.

* * *

_Right, so I'm not sure where this came from. I was sitting on my bed with a pad of paper and an urge to write about _something_ Klaine, and suddenly got the image of Kurt on one side of a glass partition in a Police Station and Blaine on the other, dressed in an orange jumpsuit. In my mind, Kurt was holding one of those phones and staring at Blaine in shock. I ran with it, and it turned into this. _

_I hope that at least some of you found it mildly funny. If not, sorry for my failure. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_Please review, by the way! Anyone who does will receive Darren Criss, wearing nothing but a bow of their favorite color (use your imagination for where it might be placed) on their bed for their birthday, whenever it may be. He also may or may not have Chris Colfer with him, depending on your tastes. *evil smirk* If you are under, oh say, fourteen years old, you will only get a cookie. Sorry, but I can't be going around corrupting the youth of the world, now can I? *evil grin*_

_Oh, if you guys are interested, this may be continued as a series of related one-shots. So, make sure to review and tell me (and get your very own Darren Criss!)_


	2. Pain

_Okay, so I woke up this morning at about three thirty, like I always do, and instead of just lying in bed, bored out of my mind, I had the most sudden story plot come to mind. It's quite a depressing one, but it's a plot that I love. Also, I _adore_ vulnerable!Blaine or LittleSpoon!Blaine. I don't know why, but LittleSpoon!Blaine makes me squee. I purposely go looking for those kinds of stories, so if anyone has read a really good LittleSpoon!Blaine lately, post a review with the story name, please and thanks!_

* * *

Three weeks after the jail incident, Blaine invited Kurt to his home to have dinner with his family. Finn was eating over at Rachel's with her fathers.

Burt and Carole had gone out to dinner that night, just the two of them, secure with the knowledge that their two respective boys were having dinner with their significant other's parents. Their dinner was filled with laughter and reminiscing about their own 'meet the parents' days. Burt had been chased out of his girlfriend's house when he was fifteen because her dad had caught them making out on the kitchen counter. He had not been invited back. Carole's father had locked her boyfriend in the bathroom for two hours when she was fifteen. She still didn't know why he had done such a thing.

After they were finished eating, Burt paid the bill, and the couple walked hand in hand to their car, prepared to go home and hear Kurt and Finn talk about their boyfriend/girlfriend's parents and how dinner went and what they said and impressions they got. They were prepared to comfort their children, tell them that yes, of course they said the right thing. They were prepared to comfort one of them if something had gone wrong because, with Finn, you never did know just what would happen. They were prepared for almost anything. Anything but _this_.

* * *

"Finn, Kurt, we're home!" Burt called as he walked into the front hall.

"Boys?" Carole called after a moment, when no one answered.

After another beat of silence, Kurt called out to them. "We're in the family room."

His tone was quiet, depressed, and Burt and Carole exchanged worried glances at the sound of it.

"Is everything- Jesus Christ." Burt began, and then sputtered off at the sight in front of him. Blaine was sitting on the edge of the couch, facing them, and half of his face was purple. His right eye was slightly swollen, but Burt couldn't tell how bad the damage really was because the kid wouldn't _look_ at him.

"What the hell happened?" Burt demanded. Kurt frowned at him when Blaine flinched at the undisguised anger in his voice.

"Calm down, Dad." Kurt murmured, pressing an ice pack gently against the right side of Blaine's face.

"I am calm, Kurt, but I want to know what happened." Burt said flatly. "You two weren't in a car accident, were you? I didn't notice anything wrong with Blaine's car, but I wasn't really looking for anything-"

"It wasn't a car accident." Blaine finally spoke, his voice rough. "I….. it wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Like what, dear." Carole said softly, her voice concerned and motherly as she sat beside him and rubbed his back soothingly.

Still holding the ice pack to his face, Blaine explained. "My father was supposed to work late tonight, and I knew that this might be the last chance to introduce Kurt to my mother for a few weeks, so I told her to expect an extra person for dinner. She wasn't exactly…. over the top excited about it, to say in the least, but she allowed it. We got there and everything was going fine, I think Mother might even have liked Kurt. And then everything got shot to hell."

"What _happened_?" Burt stressed.

"My father came home." Blaine said. "He didn't have to work as late as he originally thought, and he came home early."

"Was he…. not okay with you having your boyfriend over?" Carole asked.

Blaine looked up and found Kurt's eyes. "He told me that if I was determined to be 'sick' than I was not to bring it in the house. He said that if he ever caught a boyfriend over at my house, I would be beaten until I couldn't walk."

Stunned, the family of four sat and just stared at Blaine.

Finally, Carole was actually surprised that he had stayed silent so long, Finn spoke up. "If your parents are so….. rude, why do you get to go to Dalton?"

Blaine snorted elegantly. "My uncle once saw a bruise that my father gave to me and flipped out. He started looking into my life, and once he found out that I was being bullied, he offered to pay for Dalton. He didn't look any further into the family thing because that's how he was raised, too. My grandfather hit my father and my uncle a lot."

"God, kid." Burt said, his expression pained. "That doesn't excuse his behavior. If anything, that makes it worse. He knows what it's like, he should want his kids to have a better father than he did. Why haven't you told anyone?" He asked.

"If I did, he would go to jail." Blaine shrugged. The family stared at him.

"If he's hurting you like this, jail is what he deserves." Carole said gently. Blaine stared at her, tried to speak, failed, and then tried again.

"He's still my dad." He choked out. "Even if he hates me. Before I told him I was gay, he was actually a really great dad. We used to go to the batting cages or the soccer field and play. He was my favorite person in the world." Burt winced when he heard this; not only was this guy Blaine's dad, but his favorite person. God, that had to hurt. "I thought he would be okay with me being gay, but he wasn't. He called me a slut when I told him, and he asked me if I liked it up…" Blaine choked on his words again, not able to say the next words, but Carole and Burt had both heard enough to know what he was going to say next.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Burt said quietly.

"It's not your… you have nothing to be sorry for." Blaine said, frowning. His and Kurt's intertwined hands hung between them, and Burt used that as a place to look. There was no way he could look this kid in the eye, after all. The pain there made him want to tear up.

"I'm still sorry."

There was a silence, but not an uncomfortable one.

"Dad? Is it okay if Blaine stays the night?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Burt said, figuring that he could at least offer the kid a warm bed.

"Thank you, sir." Blaine muttered, standing up with Kurt to head down to the basement.

"Blaine?" Burt said, stopping them at the top of the stairs.

"Sir?"

"Call me Burt, okay?"

A faint smiled pulled at Blaine's mouth. "Of course, Burt."

Satisfied with this, Burt nodded to himself and watched them disappear.

* * *

"That went very well." Kurt said quietly, rummaging through his closet looking for that too big shirt and those slightly loose pants he knew he had somewhere. Blaine nodded before realizing that Kurt had half his body in his closet and probably couldn't see him nod.

"Yeah. You're very lucky, Kurt. Your dad's a great guy."

"I know. I wish you had that." Kurt sighed, walking over to Blaine and setting a yellow shirt and black pajama pants next to him. At Blaine's raised eyebrow, Kurt explained.

"Sorry about the annoying, bright color. My pajama shirts would be a bit too tight for you."

"I'll live." Blaine murmured. Not bothering to go in the bathroom, Blaine changed right there, wincing as the motions pulled at his sore neck and face muscles.

"I'm really sorry about my father, Kurt." Blaine apologized.

"You don't have to be; it isn't your fault he's insane." Kurt said instantly, also changing into pajamas.

"I just feel like I shouldn't have invited you over at all. I wish I could have not had you learn about him." Blaine admitted.

"I'm glad I did." At Blaine's confused look, Kurt said, "We're in a relationship, Blaine. If we're going to really make this work, we can't have huge secrets like a father that hates us lurking behind closed doors."

Blaine nodded. "I still wish I could have told you on my own time." He said laying down on Kurt's bed with a sigh. "Will you be the big spoon tonight?" He asked Kurt.

"Of course." Kurt said softly, already slipping under the covers behind Blaine. Sliding up against the older boy, Kurt molded their bodies together and tangled their legs. His arm wrapped around Blaine's waist and his nose pressed against dark curls.

"I love you." Kurt told him. Blaine smiled sleepily.

"I love you, too. "

* * *

_So, there wasn't really a plot I don't think. This was kind of just an urge I got (at 3:30 AM), and a possible past for Blaine. Review and tell me if you liked it hated it, or what. Please note that this was written at 3:30 AM, which means I am half awake and not at the top of my game grammar wise. Sorry._

_If you didn't realize it, Blaine and Kurt were in an established relationship in the first chapter, as well. In the future, I'll do a flashback chapter to when they finally get together. _

_I'd really love some reviews to tide me over until the superbowl episode. Two Glee episodes in three days! Yay! I think I might explode if they do get together (that is _not_ a reason why they shouldn't be together. I will gladly explode myself so that Klaine can be.) Those of you who reviewed the last chapter will receive Darren Criss as soon as my plot to take over the world is activated. Should have that going in about five weeks, so hang tight. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. (but I _really_ want Darren Criss, God, so if you could get on that…. Yeah, I appreciate it, thanks.) _

_**Child abuse is a serious issue. If you, or anyone you know, is being abused by ANYONE, **__**tell someone**__**. Tell a teacher, a counselor, a passing police officer, your principal, an uncle, and aunt, your parents (if it's someone else being abused), etc. You don't deserve abuse, and neither does anyone else.**_


	3. Surprise

**Hey all, this one is going to be shorter than usual. I make it a point to write all my chapters to be at least 1,700 words long, but I just don't have very much time lately! Exams are over, though, so whew! I have more time than I did before. January is just not a good month for me. Because of exams, I am studying away and I have **_**no time**_** for anything else; trivial things like laundry, cleaning, eating, etc. Those of you in high school/college know how it is. All that studying pays off, though! I got all A's in five of my exams. In math I got a B. But, I'm trying not to let it bother me. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee….. I would use Darren Criss as my personal sing-me-to-sleep-er… that's an option, right? Right.**

-break-

"Remember the day we finally got together?" Blaine murmurs two weekends after the disastrous attempt to 'meet the parents' at his home. Kurt smiles, of course he does; how could he forget?

_Flashback._

"Good morning, Dalton! Today is a fantastic day! Sunny, a perfect seventy degrees, and not a cloud in sight!"

"Ugh…" Kurt moaned, pulling his pillow over his head. "Shut up, Wes!"

"Good morning, Kurt!" David chirped as he bounced in. David, the overachiever, was like Blaine, and always managed to be awake at any hour of the day, regardless of whether or not he had had any coffee at all. It was enough to make Kurt even more tired than he usually was.

"Go 'way." Kurt grumbled, pressing his pillow more firmly against his ears.

"Aw, don't be like that, Kurt! It's a beautiful day!" As if it wanted to spite him, the dark sky boomed and lit up with lightning at Wes' words. Wes hurriedly closed the curtains. "Maybe we'll look a little later, yeah?"

"Wes, it's only seven forty three in the morning. Why am I awake? It's Saturday for dwarf's sake!"

"Dwarf?" David asked, momentarily interrupted from his life high as he caught the surprising word.

"I don't believe in God." Kurt replied.

"Dwarf?" David repeated, still not understanding. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up reluctantly, but not before he hurled his pillow at Wes and hit him square in the face. Ignoring the yelp of pain from Wes, who was now situated on the floor, Kurt turned back to David.

"Why am I conscious?" He demanded.

"Chill, my friend." David said. "All in good time; now come on, get up, get dressed. We have places to go and people to see."

"And by people we mean-" Wes was cut off by another pillow hitting him square in the face, this time by David.

"We mean it's time for you to get in the shower." David said, sending a glare at Wes, who rubbed the back of his head; he had hit the same spot twice, and though it looked soft, Kurt's floor was no such thing. Kurt debated trying to get David to tell him what Wes was actually going to say, he wasn't stupid, but gave it up as hopeless and ventured off to the shower.

Precisely twenty three minutes later, a freshly washed Kurt came traipsing out of his rather small bathroom. He was dressed and deodorant-ed, but there was no way he was leaving when his hair wasn't done. Ignoring David, who was humming a melody with Wes while simultaneously rolling his eyes briefly at Kurt's need for his hair to be perfect, Kurt took another seventeen minutes to style his hair to perfection.

"Are you quite finished?" Wes asked, coming up behind him in his cramped bathroom. Kurt eyed him warily, not quite liking Wes' twinkling eyes; they were much too Dumbledore-ish for his tastes.

"Yes." Kurt said slowly. Wes beamed at him, then grabbed him and practically threw him into his room where he was promptly tackled by David. Shrieking, he tried to pry himself out of the stronger boys grasp, but couldn't. Wes nearly skipped out of the bathroom and came up to him with a black blindfold in his hands.

"Wesley, I don't know why you're doing this, but you'd better not be thinking that that thing is going around my head." Kurt spat, eyeing Wes with annoyance. He wasn't afraid of the boys, he trusted them too much for that, but he was wary. Of course, Wes ignored him and tied the blindfold tightly around his head so that he couldn't see anything. He felt David tie his hands behind him and Wes tied his feet together. He was then lifted up and carried out of his room and down a hallway. He could hear various boys ask confused, and slightly worried, questions, but Wes waved them off.

Kurt knew the moment they stepped outside, he could feel the slight breeze and taste the late spring air. He assumed the slight storm had passed in the hour or so it had taken him to get ready, and was glad; he didn't feel like getting hit by lightning while tied up. He was then put into a car, Wes' from the smell of it, and then they were driving.

"Where are we going?"s would occasionally pop out of his mouth, but he was always ignored and the radio would be turned up higher each time. Eventually, he stopped trying to talk; his ears were starting to hurt.

-break-

They had been driving for an immeasurable amount of time. It could have been hours, it could have been days; Kurt wouldn't know the difference. Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating; he knew it had only been about forty five minutes to an hour. But, he had been tied up and kidnapped; he was allowed to exaggerate a little bit.

"We're here!" David sang happily after turning the music off. Wes parked and shut off the car and they both got out and pulled Kurt out with them. Again, he was hoisted up and carried.

"What do you eat, Hummel?" Wes teased. "Feathers? You're as light as air!" Kurt merely sighed and resigned himself to the fate he was currently being, literally, towed toward.

"Hey fluffy!" David called. Kurt squinted against the blindfold in confusion. David always called Blaine fluffy because of that one time with the gargoyle and Blaine's hair… but, Blaine couldn't be in on this, too, could he?"

"David?" Yep, that was definitely Blaine's voice. "Why are you carrying Kurt? Oh my God, you two _tied him up_? Put him down! Are you two insane? Don't answer that; you _obviously_ are! I told you to convince him to come, not kidnap him!"

So Blaine was not in on 'tie Kurt up like a stuck pig'. Good to know. Dwarf on the moon, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt said monotonously.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine called weakly. Kurt felt himself being put down and rejoiced in his head as his blindfold was taken off and his hands and legs were untied. He blinked at the sudden light; the storm had definitely passed, it was clear and sunny and everything Wes had predicted. They were in a… meadow?

"Where are we?" Kurt asked in confusion. He was too preoccupied to see Wes and David sneak back to Wes' car, but he did notice when the car started up and they drove off. He looked back at Blaine. "What are we doing here?"

Blaine winced. "Well, if those two nincompoops had actually just brought you here instead of kidnapping you, I would be asking you to have a romantic breakfast with me over by that tree swing, but if you would rather go back to Dalton, I totally get it."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, sure that he was being punked. "Romantic breakfast?" He asked.

Blaine nodded. "Unless…"

Unless he wanted to go back to Dalton. Which he definitely didn't.

Kurt frowned and Blaine remembered his manners and offered him a hand up. Kurt grabbed Blaine's proffered hand and stood up, still a little baffled.

"Romantic as in a date?" Kurt asked, pleading with the dwarf on the moon that Blaine would say yes.

"Uh… yeah." Blaine said, swallowing nervously and running a hand through his curly hair. "The thing is… I really, _really_ like you, and I want you to be my boyfriend, but I figured it was too much to just go out and ask you, so I set this up, but then Wes and David had to go and ruin it and kidnap you, and I totally get it if you never want to speak to me again, God my friends are idiots-"

Kurt cut off Blaine's babbling by pressing his lips sweetly and softly against the nervous boy in front of him.

"I would love to be your boyfriend." Kurt whispered when he drew away from Blaine. He was surprised to find that Blaine was almost two inches shorter than he was and _he liked it a whole helluva lot_. "And I would love to have a romantic breakfast with you." He added. Blaine beamed and led him by the hand to the picnic blanket he had set up with various fruits and healthy breakfast choices.

The day passed in a blur. It was a day filled with hand holding, gentle, shy kisses, talking, and pushing each other on the swing. By the time dark was setting in, he and Blaine were curled up on the blanket, watching the stars appear, and they were closer as friends and more than that than they ever were before. Kurt was lying on his back with Blaine curled up next to him. Blaine's head was using Kurt's shoulder as a pillow and Blaine's arm was wrapped around Kurt's chest. Kurt's arm was trapped beneath Blaine, but he honestly didn't mind.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked sleepily; Kurt had a feeling that he would be driving them both back to Dalton.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Is it too early to tell you that I love you?"

Kurt's breath caught in his chest, and he felt Blaine also tense up.

"No." Kurt breathed. "It isn't." Blaine relaxed instantly.

"Well, good because I really do love you." Blaine murmured.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered, pressing a soft kiss against his boyfriend's head.

-break-

"Of course I remember it." Kurt said. "I'm pretty sure that that was the best first date anyone has ever had."

"Well, it would have been if Wes and David hadn't kidnapped you." Blaine said, shaking his head. "I still honestly cannot believe they did that. Where did they get that rope anyway?"

"Is it too stupid to say that I believe they had that rope for the exact reason they used it for?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chuckled. "No, not stupid at all."

They were laying in the same position they had been on the night of their first date, but this time, Blaine was the one that kissed Kurt. He tilted his head and pressed his lips against the soft skin of Kurt's neck.

"I love you." He reminded him.

"I love you, too." Kurt smiled.

-break-

**So, what do you guys think? Was it at least mildly amusing? Please leave me a review and tell me!**


	4. Ninjas

_Hey all! Thanks a bunch for the alerts and reviews for the last chapter. This one came to me while I was cleaning (it's very soothing) and listening to Demi Lovato 'Lo Que Soy' which is 'This is Me', but a Spanish version. Listening to this counts as studying, right? That's what I thought._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Wes definitely would not act like he has a pole up his… rear… and he and David would be making out for 4/5 of their screen time. As this obviously is not happening (damn you, Ryan Murphy) I obviously do not own Glee._

-break-

Kurt entered Dalton looking shell shocked and… covered in blood. Blaine's body turned to ice as soon as he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend's previously white clad body.

"Kurt?" He gasped, and then sprung up from where he had previously been resting in an armchair in the senior commons and rushed over to said boy.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said, trying for nonchalance. He failed.

"What the hell, dude?" Wes sputtered, also leaping up and rushing to the petite (compared to Wes) brunette. David, who had also been hanging out with Wes and Blaine, said nothing but hurried to the bloody boy, who wasn't actually that bloody now that he could get a closer look at him. Sure, his lip was bleeding fairly badly and his nose only slightly, but there weren't really any other lacerations that could be seen.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere else? Do we need to call an ambulance?" Blaine demanded as he gently led Kurt to the couch. Wes ran off to get a towel and a bag of peas. Where he would find those peas, the other boys did not know.

"Yes, no, and please, God no." Kurt said firmly. "It's just a bit of blood, Blaine, and my dad really doesn't need to know about this."

"What happened, Kurt?" David said, his voice tight with anger. Those wounds on him weren't inflicted by a steering wheel or a wall. David knew the results of a punch to the face when he saw them.

"I was driving back here from home; Finn was driving me crazy with all his talk about Rachel, so I decided to come back early. I realized I was almost out of gas when I got close to the edge of Lima, so I stopped to fill up the tank. Karofsky was there and he called me a fag, so I… told him to shut up and he got angry and said that he didn't take orders from fairies. I just… I didn't mean to say, it just came out before I could stop myself."

"What did?" Blaine asked.

Kurt swallowed hard, and it looked as though there were tears starting in his eyes. "I said 'Funny, seeing as you're a fairy, too.' That was when he punched me." Kurt mumbled. He dropped him forehead onto Blaine's shoulder, careful not to get any blood on the blue pajama shirt Blaine was clothed in. "I'm such a hypocrite. I told him to shut up for calling me names and then I turn right around and start throwing names at him."

Blaine snorted in derision. "Please, Kurt. If anyone deserves to call that idiot names, it's you. And you said it once."

"Blaine's right, Kurt. You shouldn't feel bad for saying that to a guy that has assaulted you." David said as Wes came running back in with supplies.

"I couldn't find any peas." Wes sighed, looking forlorn.

"It's okay, Wes. My lip's going to be fine; I just need to get this blood off." Kurt said before walking to a window that reflected his image back at him. He carefully wiped the blood off of his chin, mouth, and nose along with various other places before deciding that this was as good as it was going to get. He didn't notice David's look of concentration when he turned back around. "There. Good as new." He said in satisfaction. "Almost." He added when a twinge reminded him of his lip.

"You shouldn't have been anything but good as new in the first place." David muttered. Wes looked at the boy that was now bursting with determination.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Wes asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, I am." David said with conviction. "Come here, Kurt."

"What're you going to do to me?" Kurt said, slightly wary. David rolled his eyes.

"Not to boast, but I am slightly ninja." David remarked, examining Kurt with a practiced eye. "If you want, I could teach you some self defense. If you really try your best and put effort into learning, Karofsky won't be able to hurt you again. And if he ever sneaks up on you, you'll be able to give as good as you get. Probably better than you get, actually."

"Are you telling me you know karate?" Kurt asked, both eyebrows inching towards his hairline.

"Yes, yes I am." David said in satisfaction.

"No offense, and I don't mean to be racist, but I thought Wes was the Asian here?" Kurt said slowly.

"He is, and he know karate, too. Tae kwan do, to be specific. We both do. We've been taking classes together since we were, what, seven?" David directed this toward Wes, who nodded.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll teach Blaine at the same time David teaches you." Wes offered. Blaine frowned.

"Why do I need to learn tae kwan do?" Blaine protested.

"Because, you never know, and if you're planning on going to New York University, you need to learn some self defense." David cut in.

"Very true." Kurt mused.

"Alright, alright. Teach us, o ninjas." Blaine said in a mocking tone. Wes rolled his eyes.

"I'm just going to teach the basics, like how to block a punch and how to trip someone and also how to get out of a grip if you're being grabbed. We'll do some more involved stuff next week and every week after that on Thursdays and Saturdays at five every day. We don't have Warblers and Blaine doesn't have swimming. That good with you, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, surprised that they had set this up so fast. At McKinley, he would have merely been hugged and comforted, but no one would have actually _done_ something to make sure he was never attacked again. These two boys, after knowing Kurt for less than half the time of his other friends, cared enough to just drop everything on those days to teach him self defense. The kindness made him dizzy for a moment.

"Yeah." He said. "Thanks, guys." Blaine nodded and added his thanks.

"We're friends, Kurt. Why wouldn't we help you?" David said briskly, and with that he told Kurt to put his arms up in a basic block position and they began a session that lasted for two hours. When Kurt walked away from the senior commons that night, surrounded by his two friends and his boyfriend, he was exhausted and sore from the many exercises David and Wes had come up with, but he felt safer than any of his McKinley friends had ever made him feel.

-break-

_That was uncharacteristically short, so I apologize, but when I tried to add to it, nothing came out right. It's best left at this, I believe. _

_If anyone has a specific Klaine moment in mind that they'd like to see in story form, let me know in a review and I'll add it in here! _

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_

_Hugs and butterfly kisses,_

_forbiddengrace_

_P.S. Tell mama to bugger off._


End file.
